Un amor prohibido
by REX RS6
Summary: Después de huir de los Baskerville, Gil, a base de un plan, se infiltrara en Pandora para descubrir los planes de su antiguo amo, Glen. Este plan desatará distintos acontecimientos, además de un amor prohibido entre enemigos. Romance, drama y acción, tomaran el destino de Gilbert Nightray. Gilbert x Lotty


**Holaaa, mando un gran saludo y un gracias a todo aquel que se pase por este fic, espero que les guste, es mi primer fic de Pandora Hearts :) sin más que decir, a leer!**

* * *

**Chapter I:  
El Comienzo**

* * *

Despues de haber escapado de los Baskerville por la puerta del Querubín; Oz, Alice, Gil, Sharon, Break y la duquesa Shelly, fueron encontrados por Reim, quien los llevó hasta la mansión Rainsworth, la única casa ducal que estaba fuera del alcance de los Baskerville.

Una vez allí, todos estuvieron en paz durante un periodo de tres días. Oz y Gil aún se veían afectados por la muerte de Oscar Vessalius. Oz parecía estar mucho mejor gracias al apoyo de Alice…pero Gil…él aun no mostraba felicidad, es más, incluso había dejado de hablar con su querido amo.

Break y Sharon hacían todo lo posible por animar a Gil, pero todo fue en vano, él aun no lograba superarlo, ellos sabían que le había afectado incluso más que la muerte de su hermano menor, Elliot.

* * *

Viernes por la tarde.

El día había transcurrido con total normalidad, Reim se quedó con los demás después de haber estado indagando sobre lo que ocurría en Pandora, la cual estaba bajo el control de los Baskerville, al parecer, estos aun no hacían su respectivo movimiento, cosa que preocupaba mucho a los contratistas.

Gilbert se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la mansión recostado de espaldas contra un árbol, pensando aun en el tío Oscar. Mientras su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, noto que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces cabeza de algas?

-Solo pienso, Alice.

La chica de pelo largo lanzo un suspiro, desde que llegaron a la mansión, Gilbert había estado un poco, por no decir mucho, alejado de los demás. Eso, en cierta forma ponía triste a la pequeña coneja, ya que no tendría sus discusiones ''amistosas'' con el cabeza de algas.

-Trata de superarlo Raven, no puedes estar así por siempre.

-Lo se…pero para mí…el tío Oscar era como un padre.

El peli negro fue sorprendido por la oji violeta al sentir su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gilbert, cuentas con nosotros para superarlo, deja que te ayudemos, no te cierres en ti mismo.

Gilbert, sorprendido por las palabras de Alice, solo susurro un "gracias", para después decirle:

-¿A todo esto, para que viniste?

-Cierto, el payaso y Reim quieren que nos reunamos en el salón, quieren hablarnos de algo relacionado con los Baskerville.

-Está bien- se levantó –Voy yendo.

Dicho esto, le acarició la cabeza a Alice, dejándola sonrojada y con una sonrisa, para después encaminarse al salón de los Rainsworth.

* * *

-Debemos idear un plan para saber porque los Baskerville aun no hacen su movimiento- habló el peli blanco de ojo rojo.

-Break tiene razón, es muy preocupante que ellos aún no hagan nada, en espacial después de haber escapado de ellos- apoyó el peli cobrizo Reim.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón Rainsworth, incluyendo a la duquesa Shelly. Trataban de idear un plan para poder espiar a los Baskerville sin que estos se den cuenta, pero era muy peligroso. Estas eran las razones: uno, Break no era una opción ya que en caso de ser descubierto, el usar a Mad Hatter afectaría su salud; dos, Reim no poseía una Cadena del tipo combate; tres, Sharon no debía ser expuesta al peligro, ya que a pesar de tener a Eques, si se separa de él, no podría defenderse contra Cadenas; y cuatro, la duquesa Shelly obviamente no era una opción debido a su avanzada edad.

Los únicos que de alguna forma estaban disponibles, eran Oz, Alice y Gilbert. Pero, Break dejo en claro que Oz no era una opción viable, ya que si Jack volvía a tomar el control, era seguro que usaría los poderes de B-Rabbit para destruir las cadenas que sostienen al mundo.

-Como verán, Gilbert y Alice son los únicos que podrían ir, Alice aún conserva parte de los poderes de B-Rabbit y Gilbert, tiene a Raven de su lado.

-¿Estás loco Break? Alice, por más que aun tenga sus poderes, ¿qué hará si se separa de Gilbert?- hablo el rubio, muy preocupado.

-Oz tiene razón Break, que pasara si se separan, sé que las cadenas de ambos son muy poderosas, pero Alice ya no posee los poderes completos del Conejo Sangriento. Si se separan, no podrá durar mucho contra los Baskerville y Pandora.- apoyo Sharon.

-Entonces- retomo la palabra el albino –Gil es el único que puede ir, ya que es un Baskerville, no morirá tan fácilmente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en todo caso, Glen-sama es mi amo, y como su sirviente, no debo dejar que cometa errores- lo dijo serio recordando a Leo y a su pequeño hermano Elliot.

-Gil…

-Descuida Oz, no pienses que me uniré a él por ser mi amo, tú también lo eres, de todas formas, ya me revele a él.

-Lo se…pero solo tienes un brazo, si llegaras a un combate de puños, ¿crees poder defenderte?

-Lo hare, no se preocupen, mañana mismo iré a Pandora, tratare de que no me descubran, máximo volveré en tres días.

Dicho esto, el de ojos dorados abandono el salón yendo hacia su habitación, seguido por la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Break, ¿estás seguro de mandarlo a él?

-No se preocupe duquesa, sé que para él el tener que tratar con Glen será difícil, pero conociéndolo, será capaz de hacerlo, no por nada fue elegido para ser su sucesor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de Pandora, Ada y su padre se encontraban hablando de algo muy importante.

-¡Mientes, no te creo nada!- hablaba la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada.

-Cree lo que quieras, mocosa, Oscar está muerto, yo mismo lo maté.

-Debe ser una broma, no es verdad, ¡deja de jugar conmigo!

-No estoy jugando, y será mejor que obedezcas a todo lo que se te diga de ahora en adelante si no quieres terminar como él-

Dicho esto, Zai salió de la habitación dejando a su devastada hija llorando de rodillas, no solo se enteró que su tío había muerto, sino que también su amado Vincent era parte de tal acto y que también tan solo había estado jugando con ella, todo por sacarle información de utilidad con respecto a su padre.

Su padre, al que quería con todo el corazón, a pesar de no haber estado con ella en su infancia, había destruido su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tantas revelaciones eran casi imposibles de procesar, incluyendo el hecho de que su hermano, era solo un "conejo de felpa" por así decirlo. Todo cambio tan rápido…incluso Gil, su mejor amigo, era un Baskerville…pero…a él ni a su hermano los dejaría de lado…o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

-Gilbert Nightray…pagara caro por haber traicionado a Glen-sama, no dejare que salga con vida la próxima vez que nos encontremos –hablaba una peli rosa mirando al cielo nocturno dentro de una habitación. –Pero…Glen-sama…no es el mismo que solía ser.

Lotty se había quedado en Pandora para controlar a sus agentes y a Zai. En ese momento se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de Pandora, junto a Lily, quien estaba durmiendo, y Doug, quien hacia guardia en la entrada de la organización.

-Glen-sama…todo es por culpa de Jack Vessalius…si mato al muchacho, será una triple hazaña, ya que no solo él morirá, sino también Jack, y con ello…Gilbert se romperá.

* * *

-"Mañana iré a Pandora…Glen-sama…no dejare que cometa un error…según Oz, él dijo que viajaría al pasado para romper la conexión entre los Baskerville y los Vessalius. Pero, si él hace eso, tanto Alice, como la voluntad del Abyss, desaparecerán…y posiblemente, Vincent y yo no seriamos encontrados por Jack. No permitiré que eso pase, aun así…esos Baskerville…luchan con todo su corazón por proteger a Glen-sama... ¿cómo fue que ellos fueron a parar con él?"

Gilbert se encontraba recostado en su habitación, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sin importar que, el detendría a Glen Baskerville, y en el camino, salvaría a todos los que estén relacionados con él, incluyendo a los mismos Baskerville, a partir de ese día, todo tomaría un rumbo totalmente diferente.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, denle una oportunidad, prometo entretenerlos con mis ocurrencias :), si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias de verdad. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. n.n**

**REX**


End file.
